


Hold On To Me

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Erik's search for the point between rage and serenity happens here, with Charles stretched out on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On To Me

Erik knocks on Charles's door, which is equal parts courtesy and unnecessary. He could let himself in; it isn't as though Charles doesn't know he's coming.

Charles opens the door as soon as Erik knocks, though. It's late enough he's down to nothing but his pajama bottoms, and Erik looks him over. Charles grins at the hungry look on Erik's face; even if he weren't a telepath he could recognize that expression. "Come in."

Erik does. Getting out of his clothes is a relief; climbing up on the bed with Charles is even more of one. _The point between rage and serenity_ , Charles keeps saying, and sometimes, like this, Erik feels like he's learning that point can be his for the taking. No digging for memories, no struggling with anger or waiting for the situation to appear; just being here, being with Charles, being a part of whatever this is, between them.

Charles stretches out on top of him, gently pinning Erik's wrists to the bed. There's no push for more, no kissing, no rubbing or grinding, just this: Charles's smaller frame holding Erik's entire body down, Charles warm and confident on top of him.

«I like this. I like that you come here for this. It's my favorite part, have I told you that?»

He has. He's also told Erik he doesn't need to answer, in words or thoughts, if what he's here for is the comfort.

Erik closes his eyes, breathes in Charles's scent, and lets his wrists go lax in Charles's hands.


End file.
